Finaly Whole
by Ninja-Crayon
Summary: Roxas has to live with his teacher Axel what will happen? May go to M in further chapters. God Im crap at these.


Monday, Roxas hated that day it is always the worst. He just moved here today, its name was Twilight town. The people seemed nice but tomorrow He started school. He preferred it were I was before He'd fit in because I'd been there all the time. But at a new school, if they see a new face they all come and you're the centre of attention. Roxas lived alone my parents died, He never knew them. He probably didn't know them since he had a big memory loss. He was brought up in an orphanage but when He was eleven he ran away but they were after me so Roxas decided to catch a train to a new town so they didn't find me. This town was Twilight town. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, the young boy had blond hair that spiked to the left, and had blue eyes. The blond looked down into the bowl of the sink and turned the tap on to splash my face. Roxas saw the time and walked down the narrow stairs into the kitchen to make something to eat. The blond looked through the fridge for something to make he pulled out some chicken and some other ingredients to make a curry. He cut all of it up and cooked it then put the rest in a blown and in the fridge. After He ate the teen turned on the computer and checked my e-mail the blond had a message from one of my friends he read it and it said:

Hey Roxas,

How are you? It's been pretty slow here. Jess started going out with josh uhh not much going on here how about there?

Roxas thought – short and since when did he care who Jess went out with? Then he replied to the E-mail. Then fell asleep while watching T.V.

The next morning the sound of booming music woke him up and then he remembered that today He had to go to school he ran up the stairs and put on a shirt with some jeans. Ran back down the stairs and grabbed his back and left without eating. It was a short drive to school, He didn't want to go but his old best mate Sora went there Sora moved here a few years ago so Roxas was sort of happy he would know someone. He parked outside the school and grabbed his bag and ran over to Sora who had also just arrived.

"Hey Sora!"

"Hey Roxas!"

They walked into the school and Roxas told Sora what was happening were he used to live. Roxas had to go to the principles room so took him there. He was given a timetable and he was in all the same classes as Sora. There first one was English with professor Zexion. Sora took Roxas to the room Roxas sat down next to Sora who was next to his other friend Riku. The next lesson was maths with Professor Axel; he walked in and sat next to Sora again. Right the way through the lesson Roxas was smiling sweetly and Professor Axel was smirking and kept looking at Roxas and Sora whispered to Roxas "Professor Axel keeps looking at you, and he looks like he wants to rape you!" Roxas' eyes opened surprised by what Sora said. He looked at Professor Axel and it was true he was looking at Roxas and smirking like he wanted to rape him. The bell rang and Roxas tried to get out as quickly as he could, Roxas suddenly remembered Axel was a part of the orphanage helpers. He really needed to get out fast he got up then Axel announced

"Roxas, stay behind for a bit please." 'Shit!' he thought.

"Roxas, why did you run away from the orphanage? They are all worried sick!"

"They don't give a shit about me. There probably fuckin' partying there. I left so they'd be happy and so I could fuckin' get a fucking life!"

Sora just stood there wide eyed

"Roxas, they are worried sick they have the police looking for you, I have to call them and take you back." Axel said as he got his phone and started putting in the number.

'I have to get out of this' Roxas thought.

"I'll do anything to not go to that fucking torture house!" He shouted without thinking.

Axel smirked and closed the phone. "Anything you say."

Roxas nodded and looked at Sora who knew what Axel was planning Sora whispered to Roxas "He's either going to Fuck your ass off or make you go out with him."

"I'll do them both if it's to get out of that shit whole!"

"You have to live with me" Roxas looked surprised but he didn't know there was more coming Axel walked up to him and kissed him on the lips and said "and go out with me because you're too cute to resist." Axel smirked again when he saw Roxas was a bright pinkie red colour. Roxas sighs and nods. Sora is stood there totally surprised that Roxas agreed. Because of that talk they missed out of sports and went straight to biology Sora questioned Roxas "Why the fuck did you agree!?"

"I told him I'd do anything and all it is, is living together and going out not like we have to kiss or fuck hopefully." Riku walked up to them and asked "you didn't arrive at sports what was that talk about?"

Roxas blushed a little and replied " He was a helper at my old orphanage and he was going to make me go back there so I said I'd do anything not to go back to now I have to go out with him and live with him." Riku was frozen still

"Couldn't you say no?"

"I could say no but-"

"Did you want to go out with him or something?" Riku cut him off mid sentence

"It you let me finish, I could say no but then I would have had to go back to the orphanage."

The bell rang and professor Vexen never showed up. It was the last lesson. Sora, Riku and Roxas walked out of the building and Roxas was taking Riku and Sora to his house when he saw Professor Axel He got in the car and drove off before Axel got to him. They arrived and Roxas' phone rang it was a unknown caller. He picked up and it was Axel

"Hello sugar"

"Don't call me that pervert"

"You're moving in with me today, got it memorized?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'll pick you up in a minute."

"I bit longer than that! I have friend over; I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Okay, bye sugar lips"

"Don't call-" He had already hung up on him.

"Fuck." That was all Roxas could say.

They watched T.V and then Sora and Riku had to leave but they weren't going to leave until Roxas

Called Axel. They just stared until Roxas gave in. Roxas called Axel and put the phone on loud speaker

"Hello honey"

Roxas blushed since Riku and Sora could hear this.

"Hello perv"

"You ready to get picked up?"

Roxas sighed and replied

"Yes"

"Roxas cheer up it's not that bad, we can have _fun _"

Roxas was as red as a tomato

'It's almost like he knows it's on loud speaker'

"Heh no thanks ill pass on that offer"

"Oh to bad I was looking forward to that. Anyway I'll be over in a couple of minutes, Love you, bye." He hung up

"Did he say 'love you'?" Roxas asked and Riku and Sora giggled and nodded. Riku and Sora left, Roxas waited on the driveway for Axel. After about half an hour he finally arrived

"Where the hell have you been? I've been waiting out here is the pouring rain!" The wet blond shouted.

"I see we were looking forward to this then were we?" Axel smirked while Roxas blushed

"No, I wasn't looking forward to living with you" Roxas said while looking down at his knees.

"Just get in the car."

Roxas climbed to his feet, and walked over to the red car. Heh didn't know much about cars so he wasn't sure what type it was.

The drive was silent, until Roxas started coughing really badly.

Roxas was holding his breath to see if he would stop coughing but that failed.

Axel opened the windows. "You okay, you're coughing like you swallowed a frog."

"I'm *Cough* Ok-ay" he replied

"You don't seem fine" He chuckled as he pulled up to a slightly large but not to big house driveway.

Roxas just looked away and didn't reply


End file.
